


Like Father, Like Daughter

by ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople



Category: Bleach
Genre: Daddy! Ichigo, Daughter Reader, Fluff, More warnings inside, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople/pseuds/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father! Ichigo x Daughter! Reader x Mother! Rukia. (Y/n) is a 16 year old with Shinigami/Quincy/Hollow powers just like her father and mother. At age 13, her powers were unlocked after being dormant for most of her life. Come dive in on the shenanigans, heartbreaks, and deadly adventures of (Y/n) Kurosaki!</p><p>Oneshot book for all the daddy! ichigo feels <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History of (Y/n) Kurosaki

**Author's Note:**

> ok so maybe I didn't really do the summary justice. It's honestly one of the worst summaries I've ever written but I swear that I did try xD Enjoy! and please review!

_ _

_Ok, tbh, I think Ichigo as a father would be like...the best because seriously! His personality is like...on point and just think if he had a daughter/son!! OMG. So kawaii!! Plus, I'm a slut for Daughter! Readers and Ichigo is no exception. DEAL WITH IT._  
\--  
Like Father, Like Daughter

Father! Ichigo Kurosaki x Daughter! Reader x Mother! Rukia Kuchiki

 **Fandom:** Bleach

 **Genre:** Family, Drama, Action, Slight Angst

 **Rated:** Everyone

 **Warning:** Swearing, Violence, Crude Humor,

 **Author:** ImJustFandomTrash

_**Written in First Person!** _

* * *

Life is delicate. It's fragile, unpredictable, cruel, and undoubtedly neutral to anything and everything. It can take away its own kind and give Death a few visitors and it can grant a chance at it's game. In the end, Life has to give it's kind away to Death as a gift for Death not coming to them early. My mother always told me that as I live my life, I must live it to the fullest and to fight my way through. To not let anything...anything be stronger than me.

My name is (Y/n) Kurosaki. I'm 16 years old, a full born Shinigami/Quincy/Hollow and the daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. (Yeah, I inherited most of everything that they had. Kinda strange, but you get used to it after awhile). I've been living here in Karakura all the sixteen years I've been living; I know the city like the back of my hand. I was born in December, (pick day), at the Kurosaki clinic, as per request from my father. We all lived there, My father, mother, my two aunts, my grandfather, and I. All crowded in one space. Though, my aunts moved out a long time ago, so they just stay over from time to time. There's a lot of things that have happened to me ever since I turned 13. I had my powers awakened when I was attacked by this thing called a Hollow. I won't delve into the history and meaning, but know that they're nasty souls that got hyped up on negative feelings. My father had saved me along with a close family friend named Renji, a fellow soul reaper. Mom says that it must have been the full exposure to Dad's and Renji's spirit energy that awoke the powers that had rested dormant in me. We still can't figure out the true reason why my powers awakened at that time. Ever since then, I've been fighting Hollows. I remember the first time I ever transformed into my Shinigami form.

** _-FLASHBACK-_ **

Mom smirked at me as I stood there, arms crossed and scowling. She had teased, her black hair waving as she let her head fall back a bit.

"Your scowl could really compete with that of your fathers, you know."

I felt my face grow a bit hot as my father looked between my mother and me and I said, a fist up and eyebrow twitching.

"Got something to say, Mom?"

She just chuckled and I huffed, turning away. I then turned around, looking over my shoulder.

"I am not going out there to fight a...Hollow."

The word sounded weird and I screamed out when I felt a hand smack into my back, making me stumble and almost fall onto my face, Mom's voice saying.

"I don't believe I gave you a choice!"

It was strange. It was like I was being torn in half, but it didn't hurt at all. As I stumbled a bit, I spun around, yelling.

"What the hell was that-oh my god!"

I spied my body laying on the ground, face down and I gave an horrified/angry expression. Looking down, I paused when I saw what I was wearing. I was wearing a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. It was strange against my skin, but it was....somehow pleasant and comfortable. I wiggled my toes, looking at the sandals and the weird socks and I grumbled a bit to myself. Getting back in reality, I spied my body once more and I yelled, pointing to the body-er, my body.

"What the hell! Why am I dead, or...not dead, whatever!"

My mother smiled a bit as my father just sighed with a small smirk on his face, shaking his head. I yelled at him, slamming my hand on the table, eyebrow twitching.

"Got something to say, old man? I'll take ya right here, right now! Fight me, you old geezer! I'll kick your ass!"

"She didn't get that from me."

My mother retorted as my father twitched his eyebrow, eyes closed and arms crossed. My mother than looked at my back, eyes widening slightly, and I gave her a look. She looked to my father who just shrugged slightly, and she looked to me. However, a sudden screaming had me freeze, as it usually did. My eyes widened and my pupils became small dots as I shot my head in the direction I heard it from.

"W-What the hell was that? Was...that the...the Hollow?"

"Yes. Now come, you are going to fight this Hollow and defeat it, understand?"

"What? Now? Don't I have to train before doing something like this, though?"

My mother nodded a bit and put a hand on my shoulder, looking up at me before running her fingers through my orange hair, gently twirling the only black strip of hair that was hidden in the orange locks with her finger.

"Yes, but I want to see how powerful you are. I sense that your spiritual pressure is very, very strong...it rivals that of your fathers. It's quite overwhelming. Do not worry, your inner fighting instinct will help you control your movements somewhat when you wield your zanpakutos."

She chuckled at my confused face and my father stood up, saying while walking around the table.

"One thing you need to remember, (Y/n): don't ever strike from the front."

You would have thought that would make it all better. But it didn't. I quirked an eyebrow up at him before just nodding and my mother grabbed my hand. Running full force, I yelped as I was dragged out of the house.

"Give me some warning next time, would ya?!"

Another scream sounded and I felt the hair on my neck rise. The sound was strange, like metal scraping against metal, but more intense and with a hint of demonic in it. My mother had a strange device out that looked like a phone and she informed.

"We should be nearing the Hollow very soon. Right around the corner!"

We slid to a stop and I clenched my jaw a bit, swallowing. A strange feeling washed over me, like something was pushing up against me and I widened my eyes slightly as the sound of something big walking sounded. One big bang after another and what came from behind the building made me gawk a bit. It was huge, slightly bigger than the small building itself, and had the body of an smooth-scaled lizard. Its tail had spikes on the end of it that dragged along the ground and it's limbs were jointed badly, spikes sticking out at the joints. Its claws were massive, digging into the ground and making the road and ground crack and break under the force of its steps. But that wasn't what had me gawking at it. It was the white mask that covered its face.

_'Why does this thing have a mask? Does that symbolize what it is and differentiate it from peaceful spirits?'_

It seemed to be covered in bone, the mask spreading out at the top and over, sort of like a tricerotops. It had spikes that came out at the end, curling back and then forwards and on its cheeks, forehead, and chin, there was markings in dark blue. Its eyes were only golden orbs in the vast, black void where its eyes should be and they seemed to narrow when they set their sights on me.

"Unsheath your zanpakutos, (Y/n), now."

I heard my father say and I just nodded a bit. Reaching behind my, I was surprised to find two swords but I just went with it and drew them. I gawked slightly. They were huge but...didn't feel heavy at all. Looking to my mom, she just blinked and then nodded. I looked to the front of me and jolted slightly when I felt myself falling back, yet I still stood.

** _-IN THE INNER WORLD-_ **

It was strange. There was no breeze, no nothing. I was just...sitting there on the ground. Opening my eyes, I gasped when I realized I wasn't sitting on the ground, I was sitting on the side of a building. Sitting up, I saw nothing but sky but when I looked behind me, I saw the ground. My world was literally upside down but somehow, I wasn't falling into the sky. I gasped when I heard a male voice say.

"(Y/n), turn to me."

I spun around and there stood a man. He had long, light blonde hair in a ponytail, the ponytail high and swaying with the invisible wind. His eyes were medium sized and green, his face pale. He wore a white robe that had golden ropes wrapping him and he seemed to float on nothing. He greeted me with a small smile.

"It is about time we meet, Kurosaki (Y/n)."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

He chuckled a bit.

"This is your inner world, (Y/n). This is where I, and your other zanpakuto, reside. My name?"

He grinned.

"My name is _Seikatsu_."

I felt something burst in me and I gasped, grabbing my chest.

"I am the spirit that lives within your zanpakuto of Life."

"Hence your name, right?"

He nodded and suddenly I felt a cut on my shoulder. I gasped and grabbed it, seeing a girl land. She had ash-grey hair with black mixed in and was unbelievably pale, almost grey itself. Her lips were stained red as her wide, and menacing, red eyes gleamed with mischief and ill-intent. Her robe was a deep, crimson red and she, like Seikatsu, floated in the air.

"Well, so she's finally arrived? About damn time, Kurosaki."

I growled a bit and yelled, standing up.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Your guard was down, so I was helping you in cleaning up your mistake."

I glared a bit and muttered.

"You must be the spirit of the other zanpakuto."

She grinned.

"That's right. The name's _Shi_ , I'm the spirit that lives in that deadly sword of yours."

When she spoke her name, I felt that same sensation as before and I panted a bit, glaring just slightly.

"So, my sword must be the Sword of Death, right? Cause your name.."

She nodded and replied, cocking her head back a bit.

"You catch on quick, I'll give you that. Now listen closely or you're gonna get killed. We, as your zanpakutos, can decide whether or not you are worthy enough to wield us. If you are worthy, we will lend you our powers of Life and Death. But, if you aren't, we won't help you at all and you'll have to kill Hollows the hard way, understand?"

I nodded and Seikatsu said, floating to me.

"Your sword, when you call upon us, will obtain the first 'upgrade', so to speak, called a Shikai. To use my power of life, all you must do is call my name and command 'give me Life', or something similar."

Shi said.

"If you wanna use me, call my name and command 'give me Death'."

I nodded and Seikatsu informed before letting me fall.

"We will speak again, until then: Prove your worth, Kurosaki (Y/n)."

** _-IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD-_ **

I gasped, shaking my head and heard my parents screaming. Was it my name? I only saw a claw coming my way at a fast pace so I held up my swords in an X formation and screamed out.

"Seikatsu, Shi!"

My swords lit up and a bright light surrounded me, creating a circle as the pressure made me dig my feet in the ground so I wouldn't slid. I growled at the effort and I screamed as I pushed against the force, sending the Hollow back. I panted only slightly and looked at my swords. the swords that had once been regular katanas with a white hilt for the first and black for the second, where now wider. The blade of life was shining brightly, the steel blade seeming white instead of silver and the hilt was gold, the metal underneath white. At the area where the hand guard should of been, there was nothing but a gem imbedded in the blade. It was white and twinkled, as if sunlight was shining upon it. The blade of death was a dark silver, the hilt also gold but the material of the handle beneath was black. The gem was dark purple and didn't glow. It looked dead, ironically. I gripped them tightly and thought to myself.

_'I will prove it to you that I am worthy...I will win this fight. If I do not win it for me, then I shall win this...for my parents.'_

I growled a bit and swung my swords in perfect circles before gripping the hilt tightly.

"So, a soul reaper has come to kill me? From the looks of it, you are just a beginner."

The Hollow sneered and I replied back, walking with confidence towards the Hollow.

"Beginner or not, I'm still gonna beat your ass."

The hollow chuckled and said to me.

"Such a confident stride you have. Your spiritual energy is so high...you will be a delightful meal."

"The only thing you'll be eating are my zanpakutos, you creepy bastard!"

I ran forward, dodging the swipe of his claws so naturally and I slid under the thing between his legs before jumping onto his tail. The thing gasped and then arched it's back, spikes shooting from its back. I cried out a bit when one slashed my arm but didn't falter as I yelled out, jumping up. Watching carefully, I tightened my grip on my swords and thought to myself.

_'I gotta stay calm...I can feel myself shaking. I must not have fear...stay calm...focus!'_

Coming down, I gave another cry and stabbed the thing in the back of its neck and it screamed before thrashing around, throwing me off. I got thrown into the way of a spike and felt it slash my leg. I cried out a bit as I fell and bounced, rolling and I finally slid to a stop. Getting up slowly and staggering, I growled.

_'He's gotta be strong if he survived that. How am I supposed to kill this thing?'_

Suddenly, an image of my father striking the Hollow that had attacked me in the face from behind and his words came into my mind.

_'Don't ever strike from the front.'_

I knew what I had to do in that very moment. Swinging my swords when it's claw came my way, it screamed when I cut its hand off. The hollows tail came swiping at me and I barely dodged it, feeling a gash get cut into my side. I gasped and grunted in pain, faltering slightly but I thought to myself.

_'I can't give up. I have to win this! I have to!'_

I bit my lip and jumped onto the things spiked knee and then onto its shoulder before saying, digging my swords into the middle of the top of his head and running down his face.

"Like I told you. The only thing you're gonna eating are my swords, Hollow-scum."

It screamed and faded into dust and in its place was a black butterfly. It flew into the air and I stood there, panting. My swords changed back and I looked down at the swords, wondering if I was worthy. However, in my mind, it didn't matter. I had won. Turning, I limped and muttered before blacking out.

"I did it."

_**-TIMESKIP-** _

I could feel warmth on my face and something cool on my forehead. My breathing was heavy and slow, seeming normal to me. I could hear speaking from within the room around me, hearing the voices of my father and mother, Kon, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Her spiritual pressure has literally skyrocketed ever since her powers were released. It's quite remarkable but also alarming."

I heard Uryu say. Chad grunted and Orihime said, someone removing the cold cloth from my forehead.

"I agree! Before (Y/n)'s shinigami powers were released, she still had a very great deal of spiritual pressure. Just like when Ichigo first started out! But now, it's like she's just a pure stick of spiritual pressure. She's so strong."

She then said after a moment.

"I couldn't heal her wounds completely as her spiritual pressure seemed to push me away, but I'm sure she should be waking up soon!"

"Thank you, Orihime."

I heard my father say.

"You're welcome, Ichigo!"

Yumichika sighed.

"My, my. That was truly an entertaining fight. Sure, she got wounded, but she truly is a natural. I wonder how she will do when she takes on an opponent like one of us."

Chad grunted in agreement and said.

"(Y/n) is very strong."

Uryu chuckled.

"I don't think any of us are going to disagree with you there."

Ikkaku replied to Uryu.

"Her stance was horrible-"

"-Her stance was just fine, Ikkaku."

Came my mothers sharp response. When did Ikkaku and Yumichika get here, anyway? I heard Renji as he asked my father.

"Hey Ichigo, you haven't said a word since we got her bandaged up. What's going through that head of yours?"

It was quiet for a moment before my father responded.

"I can't help but feel like something about this is wrong. Her zanpakutos are based on Life and Death. You heard the names. Seikatsu and Shi. Life and Death...and her swords were truly something else. I won't deny that she did a great job but she still has a long way to go."

Everyone hummed in agreement. Renji then asked, his voice getting closer till I knew he was sitting right at my head, putting the cloth back on my forehead.

"I can't understand this: Even if she is a full born shinigami, how was she able to learn the names of her zanpakutos so fast like that?"

I decided to make my grand appearance. I gave a harsh breath, an humorless laugh, smirking widely and I muttered.

"I'm just that good."

I grunted as everyone gasped and I heard my mother ask me.

"(Y/n), how are you feeling?"

I slowly opened my eyes and sighed.

"Feh, tis but a scratch."

I looked into my Mom's eyes to see her worried and angry look and I looked back up, saying quietly.

"I know you're angry at me, Mom. I'll admit, I did seem to be a little reckless...but there's a reason."

Kon asked from beside me.

"And what reason was that?"

I continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I wanted to prove myself worthy of wielding Seikatsu and Shi. Before I started battling the Hollow, I seemed to fall into this place...this...world. Seikatsu explained it as my inner world."

My dad looked around at everyone before looking at me again and I said.

"My inner world....was literally upside down...but some buildings were sideways...it was strange. Seikatsu told me that in order for me to be able to wield the true power of my zanpakuto, I needed to know his name. When he said it, I felt like my chest had ripped open. It had knocked the wind out of me. Then, I met Shi...She told me, and I say this word for word. _'We, as your zanpakutos, can decide whether or not you are worthy enough to wield us. If you are worthy, we will lend you our powers of Life and Death. But, if you aren't, we won't help you at all and you'll have to kill Hollows the hard way'_ "

I took a breath.

"They wanted me to kill this hollow as a way to prove my worth of wielding them...and I wanted to. I told myself that if I wouldn't win this fight for myself...then I would win it for my parents..."

The room was quiet and I closed my eyes, muttering as my eyebrow furrowed.

"Please...leave me....I need time to think.."

My mother gently brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead before leaving. However, when everyone left, I shot up, staggering, and grabbed my swords. Sitting against the wall, I laid my swords in my lap and gazed at them. I said quietly, panting a bit since my wounds were bothering me a bit.

"If I have not proved my worth...then give me one more chance to prove to you that I am strong enough...but if I have...then I ask one thing: to fight alongside me...so I can protect those that cannot protect themselves...so that I may give life to those who face death and take the life of those who give death...Seikatsu...Shi....please hear me..."

I held the swords in my hands gently. Little did I know, a crack in the door ensured a view to the prying eyes of those who had retreated from the room at my request.

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-** _

As the days had passed, I trained long and hard to master my swordsmanship and to learn the second form of my zanpakutos. I learned everything I could about the power that resided in my weapons, often training with the spirits themselves in my inner world. I had also come to learn why my inner world was made the way it was. Shi told me that it symbolized just how strong and stable my power was. As I grew stronger, I learned about the inner being in me that had lived in a dormant solitude till I was killed one day.

** _-FLASHBACK, 15 YEARS OLD-_ **

I was panting heavily, holding my zanpakutos in their second form. Seikatsu was now larger than my own body, as was Shi, and his blade was pure white as usual, but about three inches from the guardless hilt, it fanned out, jagged points here and there. Shi was the same, only the blade was that dark color of grey, an exact copy of Seikatsu but obviously a darker version. Before me stood an high level hollow, a lot stronger than a regular hollow, but about ten times weaker than a Menos Grande. The thing was huge. It was as tall as the High school but was thin. However, I knew better than to underestimate the size of a Hollow, since it could make up for what it didn't have. The hollow had the mask of a Parasaurolophus but the body of a humanoid figure. At it's wrists were spindles of feathers that shot out and when it got close to its target, the actual soft feather part shot out, creating a devastating explosion of needle-like spikes. Renji and Uryu were on the sidelines, hiding behind a tree and my father and mother were watching me with fear in their eyes. Orihime was knocked out and Chad was no where in sight. I stood in front of the Hollow, panting, as blood poured from one side of my head. I held my swords tightly as it screamed, the ground rumbling and I growled. I had gashes all over, blood soaking in my kimono and my hair was matted with drying blood where I had taken a hit to the face with a building. The hollow threw a punch and I screamed out, slashing my sword while calling.

"Shi, Give me death!"

A red and black light shot out at the clawed hand, slashing it as the energy ran up his arm, making the Hollow scream and recoil, holding its claw. It then slammed its foot into the ground, creating an whiplash of air, throwing me back. I landed on my back and skidded and I looked up in time just to see a foot starting to come down. I held my swords up and it stabbed itself in the foot. I was too weak to get up, but I couldn't give in and I muttered.

"Seikatsu, give me life."

Slashing my sword, the sword emitted a bright white glow and a white web appeared on the hollow, slowly starting to crush it. It screamed once more, starting to break free, though the web cut into it and when it broke free, I heard my mother scream my name. I Sat up as quickly as I could, trying to get away but suddenly, a searing pain cut into me as I froze. My eyes fluttered a bit as they stayed widened and I looked down to see spikes upon spikes in my body. Finally one shot into my neck and I fell forwards, the screams of my mother the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.  


_ **-IN THE INNER WORLD-** _

I awoke slowly and grunted a bit, hearing Seikatsu's soothing voice.

"Do not move too much, you are still greatly wounded."

"Am I dead?"

_"You idiot."_

I heard. I looked over slowly and widened my eyes when I saw a version of me that seemed much darker...more sinister. Where the whites of the eyes were supposed to be, it was black instead with yellow irises and was....white. Literally, pastel white. Like a black and white version of me. She was angry though. Shi and Seikatsu stood close to me as I struggled to sit up.

"It's a big problem for me if you get yourself killed, Princess. So you listen to me and listen to me well. This is the only time I'm ever going to save you from dying, you hear me? Don't you get yourself killed because you're too dumb to release more of your spiritual pressure. _Stupid girl_."

I blinked and she was gone. I gasped when the world around me turned dark.

**_-IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD, THIRD PERSON POV-_ **

Rukia was screaming and crying as Ichigo clenched his fist and jaw. Renji and Uryu were wide eyed and Orihime was just waking up. Chad arrived, eyes widened in shock as he saw the girl on the ground, hundreds of spikes in her body. However, everyone, including the hollow, paused when a sudden pulse of spiritual pressure came from the girl. Ba-dum...ba-dum...ba-dum. The orange haired girl that lied on the ground lifted up in a whirlwind of black and blue colored spirit energy shot out and swirled around her. She floated till she was upright, head still sagged down, and the spikes fell from her body. Her wounds healed up nicely and Uryu gasped when he saw a white substance starting to form on the left side of her face.

"Ichigo...are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah..."

Renji muttered in absolute shock.

"She...she's forming a Hollow mask."

The mask only formed halfway, leaving one half of her face bare and her head lifted, lips curled into a taunting sneer, her eye still closed. The left side of the mask formed that of a wolf, the bone fanning out to form the spike that went backwards and up, seeming as the ear. On the upper jaw, there was a large fang that went down and one that went up just a little, forming the first two fangs of the two sets she would get. On the mask, there were red and dark blue markings, stripes on her cheeks and one going under the hole of the eye area. (Y/n) said, her voice sounding different and echoing.

"Don't tell me you are surprised, King. You should have seen this coming. After all, you didn't honestly think that a part of the Hollow inside you wouldn't get passed on to her, did you?"

Ichigo widened his eyes at the watery voice and everyone gasped when her eyes shot open, revealing a glowing, yellow eye and the white of her eyes black. She muttered, turning around.

"You seriously don't know when to quit, Princess. You are so weak, it's humiliating! So I'm gonna show you how to use that inner killer instinct of yours since you seem to have no idea how to kill for _fun_!"

When she said 'fun', the Hollow-fied girl flashstepped to the Hollow, giving an delighted war cry, swinging her swords down, bright light emitting from the swords and the Hollow screamed.

"You really are an amateur, (Y/n)! Your body screams in pain as I fight. You better get stronger because I won't tolerate you being such a lowly being!"  
Everyone was wide eyed as they watched with shock as the girl gave a scream that sounded just like a hollow and slashed the swords into the ground, the ground cracking as black and white light shot out, tearing the Hollow in half and the girl stood, turning around and she muttered.

"Let this be a lesson, Princess, that I won't tolerate you being so weak. If you dare to defy that inner instinct of yours, I will kill you and take this power of yours for myself. Understand?"

Suddenly, her hand shot to her sheath, sheathing her sword before seizing the mask and her eye widened.

"W-What? No! I will not allow you to hide me away any longer! NO!"

She staggered and swung the sword she still had, yelling.

"You fool! You will die if you gain control again! No! I will not hand over the control I have worked so hard to get!"

She screamed when the mask finally came off, head thrown back and the bone fell to the ground as (Y/n), now back in control, had her eyes wide as she looked at the sky. She closed her eyes and winced before falling onto the ground, Ichigo running over to her and he sat her up as she muttered.

"I'm fucked."

(Y/n) fainted and Ichigo could only agree silently as he knew the road was going to get harder for her.

**_ -END FLASHBACK- _ **

It had gotten so much harder. I had to constantly fight that sinister being in me for control until I was able to come to terms with her and I had made a deal. I would let her out to fight sometimes if she promised to stop trying to fight for control and to not hurt anything but Hollows and those I proclaimed my enemies. In my surprise, Lo Lo (The name I had given her) had agreed. My father and mother always watched me with a new careful and cautious air about them that honestly always pissed me off. Even now, their gazes still seem to linger on me. After that, I decided to learn more about Hollows than I knew and now, I've become more powerful than I ever imagined. I felt more able, more skilled, more mature, than when I was 13. In just three years, I learned more about myself and the world around me and became as powerful as my father, maybe even surpassed him.

"(Y/n)!"

I jolted, my knee slamming into the table and I yelped, slamming my head onto the table as I grabbed my knee and I yelled, glaring at my mom.

"What the hell! Why do you always have to catch me off guard like that! What if I was fighting a hollow and you just randomly did that!"

I gave a breath of relief as my mother rolled her eyes and Renji snickered. She said, a hand on my shoulder.

"You spaced out again. You've been doing that a lot, are you alright?"

I rolled my eyes and put my chin in my palm and muttered.

"Could be better but I'll be alright. Don't worry about me, Mom."

I looked to her and my father just sighed a bit. Orihime came out of nowwhere, screaming.

"(Y/n)!"

I jolted again, screaming in horror as I hunched my shoulders and I then slammed my fist on the table.

"God dammit! What it is with everyone scaring me! Are you trying to force me into my shinigami form or what?!"

Renji snickered and I growled out to him.

"Keep laughing, Pineapple head, I'll kick your ass back to the Soul Society."

He growled and got in my face, me standing up and growling right back at him.

"What was that, Carrot top?"

"You heard me, you ugly, overgrown toad. I don't believe I need to repeat myself. Get some hearing aids."

He snarled.

"Why you-"

I stuffed sushi in his mouth with a bored look on my face.

"Shut up already, Renji. Geez, say anything more and I just might throw up on you because your stupidity makes me that sick."

Renji went red in the face but crossed his arm and ate the food in his mouth. I sighed and then felt my eyebrow twitch as my inner hollow spoke.

_'Wow, that wasn't hard to do.'_

My hand came to my forehead and I growled under my breath.

"I wish you'd shut up too."

"What was that?"

My mother asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing."

I sat down and Uryu said.

"(Y/n), you've certainly excelled in making Renji shut his mouth for once."

Uryu pushed his glasses up as Chad nodded, grunting in agreement.

"Meh, it doesn't take much. Just put something in Renji's mouth and he'll stop talking to get to whatever it is in his mouth."

I gave a sly grin as he went red in the face and yelled, slamming his palm on the table.

"What's that supposed to mean, Dandelion Head?!"

I shot up and yelled back at him.

"Are you that much of a blockhead that you can't understand what I say?!"

Mom sighed and muttered.

"You are just like your father in so many ways, I swear."

"You said it."

Chad replied and me and Dad looked at my mother, saying at the same time.

"What did you say?!"

I pushed his head away and he fell out of his seat and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"I didn't even push you that hard, you melodramatic bozo!"

He shot up and yelled.

"What'd you call me?!"

"YOU NEED HEARING AIDS TOO, YOU OLD MAN. WHY DON'T YOU OPEN YOUR EARS AND LISTEN FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF RUNNING YOUR TRAP!"

He went red in the face and I glared at him before smirking and tackling him. He yelled out in surprise as I grabbed him by the waist and flipped him onto the ground, laughing. Dad laughed a bit himself before saying.

"I'm way ahead of your prime in fighting, (Y/n)!"

"Oh, so you admit to being old?"

"What?! No!"

I grabbed his leg but he grabbed my arm and flipped us over, him on top of me and I threw him off with my feet before grabbing him by the ankles and I yelled.

"All aboard the express!"

I started running backwards as Everyone laughed as my father yelled at me.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop, (Y/n)! (Y/n)!!! My pant's are falling down!"

I grinned down at him and said in a sing song voice.

"Gotta say please!"

He yelled, lifting his hips and holding onto his jeans.

"There is no way in hell I'll say please to you! Let me go this instant!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Geesh, if granpda was here, he'd be all for it!"

"DID SOMEONE SAY GRANDPA?!"

I gasped and dropped my fathers ankles, turning and greeting my grandfather Isshin.

"Granpa!"

"Hey, squirt! Think fast!"

I cocked my head to the side, going 'huh?' before I screaming in horror as he threw a punch and dodged before he hit me, slamming myself into the wall. I punched him in the gut and I then kicked him in the face.

"What the hell! That's no way to greet your granddaughter you Goat-Faced psychopath!"

He fell to the ground as I stomped on his back repeatedly.

"Why can't you ever greet me like a normal person or even like Renji! And he gives me noogies!"

He cried and praised with tears running down his face, hands clasped together.

"You get better every day!"

I growled and yelled, clenching my fists.

"Just you wait, you old, idiotic, goat-faced bozo! One of these days, I'll actually send you to the hospital so your ass can get doctored for being an idiot!"

Isshin just twitched underneath my foot and my mother laughed.

"(Y/n), give the old man some slack."

"Give him some slack?! He almost just punched me into a wall!"

My father snickered with everyone else and I screamed, grabbing my hair as I stomped, seeming to prance on one foot to the other.

"You all are hopeless! Why do I even associate myself with you all!"

[END]


	2. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) Kurosaki has a crush on her best friend, but he has a girlfriend. How does she deal with such a harsh reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a certain someone insisted that I keep adding little oneshots like this, I decided that I would try. Hope you like this one. I might make this into a small lil series but idk.

Having a crush on someone sucked. It made everyday life hard, and they were always on your mind. Creeping up so slowly and then WHAM! It's a surprise attack. It hurt so much in the end. It was a shocker as to why they called it a 'crush'. I shouldn't have been so hurt. I knew it would end badly in the end. Being 16, I was too young to be in love. But that didn't mean I didn't understand what it was, and what this feeling was inside. Yanking on my orange hair a bit, I sighed. Was it an obsession instead of a crush? Did I truly like Ren? Or did I like the idea of him? My brown eyes closed as I thought about it. My short orange hair hung in my eyes, the short hairstyle exactly like my dads was before he got it cut. A ponytail sat right at the nape of my neck, my hair reaching past my ass. It was a strange hairstyle, but it had been cut like this by a bully back in fourth grade. Admittedly, I had kept it because I was just like my dad, as my mother had said. And because I wanted to be like him. Sparing a glance at Ren, I sighed and looked back out at the crowd. 

_That's right...I'm at the school musical...on the stage._

We were doing a panel of sorts, letting students ask questions about the Choir club. Almost the whole school was in attendance, along with parents. My eyes danced along the faces of those I didn't know until they spotted my parents. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, and my little brother Kaien. Renji Abarai sat beside my mom, and Uncle Byakuya sat behind her. Orihime Inoue sat beside Uryu Ishida, her husband, and Chad sat behind him. My grandfather sat behind my dad, and my aunt Karin and aunt Yuzu sat beside him as well. It was a small group, but a strong one. My father was staring at me and a small smile lit his lips as he caught my stare. I smirked a fake smirk, but it seemed to meet his standards. Looking away, a student asked Ryu, one of the people participating in tonight's performance. 

"So, what's the difference between Choir club and Theatre club?"

I immediately responded with a straight face.

"They don't have a (Y/n) Kurosaki in their roster."

Laughs erupted in the crowd and Ren laughed, bumping my shoulder.

"Yeah, because you're so cool, Kurosaki."

I smirked and acted like I was brushing off dust from my shoulder. More laughter, and Ryu responded. 

"I mean, she's not wrong, but here's the thing. Theatre club seems to think they're better than us. It's like a rivalry, basically."

Emi, a pretty cool, but shy, girl added.

"Yeah, like, there's a lot that they do that we don't-"

I rolled my eyes and interrupted.

"I'm not gonna sugar-coat it. We win the gold in the end because Theatre club thinks that winning gold means killing two star-crossed lovers. Sorry, but if I wanted to watch Romeo and Juliet, I would have done it already."

Ren shook his head and I chuckled. A couple of 'oh!'s rang from the crowd. 

"Now, don't get me wrong, Theatre is pretty cool. I've seen some of the stuff they do. It's cool. But I guarantee none of them can dance like we can. Come on! We get more practice than they do. And we don't even do any real dancing! It's literally just wiggling our arms around like an idiot!"

Ryu laughed and Kiomi, a nice guy that had joined later on in the year, chuckled. 

"Careful, Kurosaki. You might start a fire again."

"Hey, at least I can take the heat."

I challenged, a smirk on my face. Suddenly, music started and I recognized it as being 'Again' by Fetty Wap. Looking at Ren, we chuckled and I straightened my posture, mouthing the beginning words. 

_'Remy boys.'_

When the lyric 'yeah' was said, I opened my eyes and mouth wide, making Ren burst out laughing. I laughed with him and we laughed hard, Ren covering his face, forearms on his knees. I leaned against his side and let my head fall back. Our laughter was loud, and Ren couldn't stop. His black, short hair shook with each laugh, his shoulders shaking as well. When he sat up, there were tears in his eyes. His strong jawline, pearly white teach, his dark purple eyes. His pointy nose, strong build. He was beautiful. I paused, staring at him, my smile shrinking into a small one as he murmured. 

"Oh my god, Kurosaki."

I laughed, my palms resting on the seat of the stool I was sitting on. My father quirked an eyebrow and shared a look with my mom. A student asked. 

"This question is for (Y/n)."

I perked up and listened as the girl asked.

"Are you and Ren dating?"

I froze and blinked, not knowing what to say. 

"You and him are literally so close. Like, you two always laugh with each other like now. You always have scenes that you sing together. You two are literally always together."

I opened my mouth to answer, but Ren put his arm around my neck and hugged me close.

"Nah, (Y/n) and I are just really good friends. Best friends, actually!"

_Friends..._

"Plus, I already have a girlfriend!"

_Oh, that's right....he's dating Emi..._

A pained expression filled my face, but I smiled anyway. Ren kept me close, but I shoved him off. He gave me a confused look and I just waved my hand at him, waving him off. I didn't want to be up on the stage anymore. I didn't want this spotlight to be on me. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go home. 

_'Best friends, actually!'_

_Best friends...that's all I will ever be...all I ever was...at first, I wouldn't have denied it...but now? I hate that term. Why do I want to be more than friends when I know that I can't be with him? I'm a soul reaper...I have more duties than I should be comfortable with. I wouldn't really have time for him. Plus...he wouldn't like a freak like me..._

The night flew by in a blur and next thing I know, I'm in the car with my family. Driving to the buffet, as per usual on performance nights. Kaien was in my arms, playing with his action figures. My gaze stared out of the window, watching cars pass by and I sighed slightly. 

"Onēsan!"

I looked down at Kaien, my father glancing at us in the rear-view mirror.

"Yes, Kaien?"

The black haired, brown eyed, six year old boy exclaimed, letting his toys fall to the floor and grabbing my hands. 

"I wanna sing like you!"

I sighed and murmured, gently clutching his hands and looking out the window. 

"I'm sure you'll be a great singer."

"Like you?"

I was quiet for a moment.

"Wouldn't say I'm great. Exceptional maybe, but not great."

My mother shared a glance with Dad and I narrowed my eyes. 

"But Onēsan, Uncle Renji always cries when you sing. Doesn't that mean that you're a great singer?"

I chuckled and asked.

"Renji cries, huh?"

"Yeah! He usually blames it on the dust, but he can't fool me!"

I pinched Kaien's cheek affectionately, teasing.

"You're just so smart for a little six year old, aren't ya?"

"I'm not little!"

I chuckled and murmured, my smile falling, and my head turning to look out at the sky.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Little Kai."

The car parked in the buffet's parking lot, and I got out, taking Kaien in my arms. He latched onto my neck and I began walking inside, the cashier smiling at me.

"Good even, Ms. Kurosaki! How was performance night?"

I smiled politely and replied to her. 

"It went great. No one forgot their parts, and the crew did a lot better than last week."

The woman smiled and led me to the table, sharing a look with my parents. Did they think I was stupid? I knew they knew something was up. Knowing my mother, she was gonna ask me about it. We sat down, my parents across from me and Kaien, and I stood, getting ready to get my plate. Walking off, I grabbed my food, and came back, spying my parents with their plates of salad. Kaien was shoving his face into the food, inhaling it like a vacuum. My mother looked up at me. 3, 2, 1...

"(Y/n), is everything alright?"

I just stabbed a piece of my food and replied.

"Yeah, course it is."

I ate my food and my dad just gave me a look. I shrugged at him and continued to eat my food. Mom put her fork down and crossed her arms.

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

"No. I expect you to stay out of my business."

I glared at her. My father snapped at me, eyes bright in warning.

"(Y/n), watch your tongue."

I huffed and my mother sighed a bit.

"It's about Ren, isn't it?"

I froze, my fork hovering over a piece of (food). I swallowed thickly and replied quietly.

"No. Where did you get that idea from?"

"You are a horrible liar."

My mother pointed out. I just bit my lip and my mother said to me.

"(Y/n), you know you can talk to us, right?"

I just stayed quiet, jolting when Kaien laid his head against my side, munching on crab rangoon. I closed my eyes and my mother whispered to me.

"(Y/n)...talk to me. I just want to help you."

I felt tears fill my eyes and I whispered, my voice cracking.

**_"It hurts..."_ **

I dropped my fork as I began to quietly sob, my head dropping. My mother got up before hugging me, my face burying into her shoulder. I felt so bad about embarrassing her in front of everyone, and it made me cry harder. I wrapped my arms around her, whispering.

"I like him a lot, Mom...but I'm never gonna be anything but his best friend."

"Oh, (Y/n)...I know it hurts, but you are strong. You can fight through this. You can get through this, and you don't have to be alone. Me and your father are here for you, always. Even Kaien."

I squeezed my eyes shut and sobbed into her shoulder as quietly as I could.

"I'm just...so tired of trying to hide it. God, I've had it bad for four months now."

"Four months? (Y/n)..."

My mother pulled back and wiped my tears with her thumbs, a sad look on her face. She whispered to me.

"You can't wait for that boy to get it through his thick skull that you like him. He's never gonna see that. You have so many more opportunities that will come your way. Don't wait for this one when you have others who are going after you. Trust me, (Y/n). You have way more potential than that."

I searched her eyes for a lie, but found no trace of false intent. My father sighed and I whispered, letting my head hang.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just...I don't think I'm strong enough to get through it this time.."

My mother shook her head and forced me to look up at her.

"Nonsense. You can get through this, and not alone. You can learn to forget. How about you, your father, and I go out tomorrow? We'll go to the amusement park and we'll have a family day."

Kaien perked up and smiled widely, saying.

"I wanna go! I wanna go! Onēsan, please, please, please, can we go?"

I looked down at him, his face wide with excitement. My face softened at him and I whispered to him, a very small smile ghosting my lips.

"Of course we can. Anything for you, Kaien."

He hugged me, squealing, and I chuckled, hugging him back. I looked at mom and I whispered, laying my head against her shoulder.

"Thank you, Mom."

She wrapped her arms around me and replied to me, kissing my forehead.

"I will always be here for you, (Y/n). I know your father will as well. You can always talk to us if you need us. You know that."

I closed my eyes slowly and nodded, enjoying the warmth and love that radiated off her. 

"Now, how about we finish our food and you and your father can finish that COD round?"

[END]


End file.
